McDonalds
by TheFolle
Summary: Quand Dean veut son nouveau verre et que Sam fait des rencontres... COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir** (vu l'heure)

Comment expliquer cela ? Disons simplement qu'il s'agit d'un petit écrit, trouvé dans mes anciens messages, alors pourquoi ne pas le poster ici en attendant que mes gros projets ne soient publiés ?

En tout cas, c'est sans prétention et j'espère que cela ne vous déplaira pas !

Corrigé par **Pauv'merde** , oui oui, vous avez bien lu...

* * *

-S'il te plait Sammy !

\- Vraiment Dean ? T'as pas passé l'âge ?

L'aîné foudroya son cadet du regard quelques instants, cela faisait depuis de trop longues minutes qu'il tentait de convaincre son nabot de frère.

\- Et alors merde, tu vas quand même pas me priver de ce simple plaisir, je te signale que c'est pas tous les jours qu'ils font ça !

Sam leva les yeux en l'air, face à lui, Dean et Castiel, adossés contre l'Impala tenaient des sachets à la main. Il dirigea son regard vers Castiel mais celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir prendre parti dans la conversation.

-Pourquoi je ne peux tout simplement pas prendre une salade ?

-Sammy, je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne font ça qu'avec un menu spécifique…

Sam leva une nouvelle fois les yeux en l'air et Dean le regarda sérieusement.

-Tu peux ben faire ça pour ton aîné, même Cas a pris un menu alors qu'il n'a pas besoin de manger.

-Ok, ok, mais d'abord regarde déjà dans ton sachet voir si vous n'avez pas le même, _encore_.

Dean pris le sachet McDonald's et s'empressa de le déposer sur le capot pour l'ouvrir comme il ouvrirait un cadeau de noël Castiel vint faire de même et Sam les regarda amusé. Dean pris alors l'objet convoité, les yeux brillants d'une lueur enfantine et surexcitée.

-N'empêche, pourquoi tu y retournes pas ?

\- Sammy j'y suis allé trois fois aujourd'hui et j'ai deux fois eu la même chose, pareil pour Castiel, alors tu penses pas qu'ils trouveraient ça un peu suspect ? En plus d'hier et d'avant-hier et même de demain s'ils continuent de nous arnaquer comme ça.

Le cadet haussa les sourcils. Castiel sortit un verre de son sachet et regarda Dean avec appréhension.

\- Désolé Dean, j'ai bien peur d'en avoir eu un que tu possédais déjà...

Le Winchester le regarda un moment et sourit face à la déception de l'ange un peu touché de voir que lui au moins prenait cela au sérieux, contrairement à son propre frère.

-Pas grave, celui là est super aussi... Son of a bitch !

-Quoi ?demanda Sam, sans réelle conviction se doutant déjà du problème.

\- C'est pas celui que je voulais ! dit-il, la déception voilant son visage.

Le cadet soupira, son frère avait beau être l'ainé c'était bien lui le plus gamin. Après quelques secondes ou le chasseur semblait s'apitoyer il releva les yeux, déterminer vers le géant.

-Ecoute Sammy maintenant tu vas bouger ton petit cul et aller me prendre ce menu et si tu ressors pas avec le magnifique verre à l'image de Docteur Sexy, je te tue.

-Dean je crois bien que tu prends cela un peu trop à cœur, intervint enfin Castiel.

\- Non Cas, je peux tout simplement _pas_ passer à côté ! Un jour tu comprendras que ce verre est indispensable, je peux pas avoir les verres des autres personnages sans avoir celui de LA star !

Castiel pencha machinalement la tête et regarda Sam dans l'espoir de comprendre le comportement de Dean.

\- T'inquiète pas Cas, déjà avant toi il était comme ça et je n'en ai jamais compris les raisons !

Entre eux, dépité et incompris Dean s'impatienta.

\- Bon tu vas le chercher ce verre ? Parce que je te jure que sinon ton précieux ordi pourrait étrangement se perdre…

Sam rit et leva les mains en signe de reddition, amusé par son frère, pas fan qu'il se disait, et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée du fastfood.

Il entendit clairement une conversation s'entamer entre Cas' et Dean sur Docteur Sexy et roula des yeux, pourvu qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde parce qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle explication en détail de la série, des personnages et de toutes les petites histoires pour commères qui s'y trouvaient.

Malgré tout, Sam se demanda pourquoi Castiel lui posait toujours des questions sur Docteur Sexy. D'autant qu'un jour, Dean avait forcé l'ange à s'assoir et l'avait condamné à regarder ET tous les films -qui selon lui, étaient indispensables à la culture de Cas'- ET tous les DVD de la série.

Pas fan on vous a dit.

Bref il passa la porte et une odeur de frites s'empara de lui. A l'intérieur, Sam vit la foule et remercia Chuck, il échapperait à Docteur Sexy.

Sam se posta devant une des bornes où attendaient plusieurs personnes.

Non il n'avait pas pris la file la plus longue.

Après un temps, les gens commencèrent à partir laissant de plus en plus de place dans le restaurant. Et avant de pouvoir commander, Sam reçu un message de son frère :

 _« Je rentre au motel, je dois aller interroger la mère du mort, apparemment il y aurait du nouveau, te laisse baby (fais-y attention ou je te jure que tu diras adieu à t'es cheveux Raiponce) et surtout, tu as intérêt à revenir avec ce putain de verre ! Pour le moment on a pas besoin de toi. »_

Le cadet roula des yeux, pas question qu'il reste ici trop longtemps, la chasse ne se bouclerait pas seule. En tout cas pas avec un Dean et un Castiel et un Docteur Sexy, une fois c'était arrivé, et son frère, trop occupé à parler de sa série avait négligé quelques détails. Rien de bien important.

Ils avaient juste failli mourir.

Encore.

« _Ok mais tu me préviens s'il y a quoique ce soit»_ répondit-il, ce sur quoi il reçu

 _« Je suis plus un enfant Sammy, je suis plus vieux que toi »_

« _Gamin_ » reçut-il pour conclure le message précédent

« _Vieux_ » envoya le cadet

« _Bitch_ »

« _Jerk_ »

Sam releva la tête de son portable en souriant.

Après un temps à essayer de se servir de la machine, la femme devant lui pu recevoir son ticket. Elle partie et Sam se trouva devant la liste des menus, il se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait commander

Finalement, il reçu enfin son ticket en soupirant, il attendait depuis un moment et son frère lui avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'il était retourné au motel et qu'ils n'auraient à reprendre la chasse que cette nuit.

Aussi, il décida de simplement manger sur place. Ce n'était pas le plus bel endroit du monde mais il aurait à manger, la paix et surtout une connexion internet meilleure que celle du motel, pratiquement inexistante, grand drame pour lui.

Quoi, oui, il avait emmené son précieux au McDonalds

Il alla s'assoir d'un côté où il y avait peu de monde, face à lui les cuisine, à sa droite les toilettes. Stratégique.

En s'installant plusieurs fois il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine, devant le comptoir bon nombre de personnes attendaient tentant de calmer leur impatience. Un homme qui semblait surchargé cria, passant au travers des gens :

-Bordel mais elle est où Camille ?

Une serveuse lui répondit rapidement pendant qu'elle préparait un nombre incroyable de plateaux

\- Je sais pas chef.

-Et l'autre nabot ? Bordel il est là pour bouffer mais jamais quand on a besoin de lui !

Sam retourna à son ordinateur et au bout de quelques temps il réentendit celui qui devait être le chef :

\- BORDEL CAMILLE RAMMENE TOI !

Le chasseur observa un instant les serveuses mais personne ne semblait réagir.

\- Et ce nabot de mes deux, oh bordel si je le trouve...

Une femme s'approcha de l'homme désormais complètement rouge.

-Non chef vous savez bien que c'est le meilleur vous ne pouvez pas le virer…

\- oui bah s'il ne se bouge pas, c'est moi qui serais viré parce que je peux pas satisfaire la demande…

Il eut un temps de pose et hurla pendant lequel Sam le vit tenter de se calmer, passant de la couleur rouge violacée à une autre plutôt neutre pour redevenir rouge.

\- NABOT DE MES DEUX T'AS INTERET A VENIR ET CAMILLE AUSSI !

Sam rit en voyant le petit homme trapu, sa moustache frétillait et il courait partout.

Il passa rapidement et nerveusement à côté de lui quand un bruit retenti

Le chef recula un doucement et tourna la tête vers la porte des toilettes.

\- J'n'y crois pas, murmura-t-il.

Sam l'observa, silencieux, soudainement aussi curieux qu'amusé

\- J'N'Y CROIS PAS !

D'un pas furieux il s'élança dans les toilettes des femmes, le visage blanc désormais.

La seule chose qu'entendit Sam -soudainement curieux- fut le rire d'une jeune fille et les hurlements (accompagnés d'insultes) du patron.

\- NON J'Y CROIS PAS ! Y A AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE ICI ALORS BOUGEZ DONC VOS CULS POUR UNE AUTRE RAISON ET VENEZ, ET CROYEZ-MOI VOUS ALLEZ EN ENTENDRE PARLER !

Une jeune femme sortie des toilettes, décoiffée et riant.

-Rhoo c'est bon, t'es pas drôle chef.

Le petit homme sortit et la fille le suivi ne cessant pas de rigoler, elle replaçait sa chemise de service dans son pantalon, ne cessant de sourire.

\- ET TOI NABOT SORT D'ICI AUSSI !

Sam –toujours spectateur- entendit un rire mesquin et fronça les sourcils.

La fameuse Camille fit demi-tour et sembla saisir le bras d'une des personnes restée dans les toilettes.

\- Allez viens Gabe, on remettra ça plus tard... ajouta-t-elle amusée, non sans un petit clin d'œil.

Elle tira le bras inconnu et un petit homme châtain apparu, un grand sourire moqueur, les habits totalement débraillés.

\- Quand tu voudras mon amour dit-il faussement enjôleur, son allure ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'activité que les deux pratiquaient un peu plus tôt.

L'homme apparu totalement et Sam s'étrangla.

Gabriel, devant le chasseur, joua des sourcils pour séduire la fille qui ria un peu, pendant que le chef leur criait de se "bouger le cul" et se retourna, reboutonnant sa chemise pour découvrir un Sam, derrière son ordinateur, l'air totalement ébahi.

\- _Oh._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous présenter la suite, elle est ici essentiellement pour vous apporter des réponses puisque cela m'a été demandé. Alors je vous présente ceci sans réelle prétention, il est un peu différent mais apporter une touche de légèreté à été un chouille plus compliqué.

J'espère que le tout vous plaira !

Ps. Il est possible qu'il y ait certains fautes, j'ai tout écris à la tablette chose qui n'est pas des plus aisé avec un correcteur orthographique.

* * *

Sam regardait Gabriel. Gabriel regardait Sam. L'un avait les yeux d'or qui brillaient d'une malice rare, l'autre, sourcils froncés et étonnement peint sur visage, était resté bouche-bé. Rapidement, un sourire narquois orna le visage du plus petit et Sam ne manqua pas de s'étrangler, la surprise faisant déjà place un énervement prononcé.

Camille regarda un instant le chasseur puis tira sur la manche de l'archange.

-Allez Gabe, ou le chef va vraiment se mettre en colère.

Gabriel avait le regard de quelqu'un qui venait de trouver une nouvelle source d'amusement.

-On pourra reprendre ça ce soir si tu veux, repris-t-elle avec un air enjôleur.

L'archange détourna vaguement les yeux vers la jeune femme.

\- Ecoute peut être pas ce soir ma grande, j'ai de nouveaux projets qui viennent juste d'apparaître.

Et il sourit amicalement à Sam qui arqua un sourcil.

Camille haussa les épaules et posa à peine les yeux sur le pauvre chasseur qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à en placer une, "comme tu veux" lança-telle en retournant vers les cuisines toujours victimes des cris du patron.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de sa vision, Sam se leva, se penchant un peu vers l'archange -pas du tout impressionné par la carrure du chasseur- qui souriait à pleines dents.

-On t'a tous cru mort ! lança Sam tentant de rester calme, pas sur de vouloir attirer toute l'attention.

-J'espère bien kiddo ! rit l'autre et Sam serra les poings soudainement plus dégouté et déçu que réellement en colère.

-Je pense que tu nous dois une explication.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques secondes, un sourire en narquois aux lèvres qui ne fit que renforcer le ressenti du chasseur.

-GABRIEL BOUGE TOI LE CUL À LA FIN ! vociféra le patron complètement rouge.

L'employé prit un air mélodramatique et soupira.

\- Halala, il semble bien que le devoir m'appel mon grand ! ciao ! dit-il faisant un vague mouvement de main déjà parti en direction des cuisines.

-Non Gabriel att...

-N'oublie pas ton verre ! Dean risquerait de pas aimer ! le coupa le plus petit.

Avant toute protestation une vibration de son téléphone interpella Sam, il détourna le regard de la silhouette de l'archange qui disparaissait dans les cuisines, sifflotant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il fronça les sourcils, comment savait il pour le verre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité, et se força à oublier l'archange un peu parce que seulement deux personnes avaient pu lui envoyer un message.

 _On a une piste_ \- Dean

Sam rangea son téléphone et récupéra ses affaires. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la salle pendant qu'il allait jeter son plateau, mais aucune trace du blond, puis il parti. Il décida que pour le moment le plus important était l'enquête et il avait l'impression que Gabriel allait rester en ville pour le moment. Pourquoi ? Parce que même s'il le connaissait peu il avait bien compris que la situation l'amusait trop pour qu'il décide de s'échapper.

Il arriva au motel, gara l'impala et décida que non, il ne parlerait pas de l'archange à son frère, il pourrait se mettre en tête que c'était lui la créature qu'ils chassaient et il voulait en savoir plus sur la piste que son frère et l'ange avaient. Et pour le moment rien n'indiquait un Trickster ou en encore un archange.

Il glissa les clés dans la porte de leur chambre de motel et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant.

-Dean ? Alors c'est quoi votre pi...

Sam s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. La porte claque derrière lui.

Son frère et l'ange étaient droits comme des I en plein milieu de la pièce, en face de lui, l'un à côté de l'autre sans être ni trop proches, ni trop éloignés, vraiment pile ce qu'il fallait comme distance entre de simples amis.

Le silence persista dans la pièce et Dean fit mine de tousser.

-Alors Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le chasseur papillonna des yeux. L'ange semblait presque irrité et Dean mal à l'aise. Puis il sembla enfin avoir entendu ce que son frère avait dit et se dirigea vers la table déposant son sac.

\- À ton avis... ton message !

Dean se détendit soudainement et couru vers le sac de son frère l'ouvrant brusquement sous le regard de son cadet perdu. Il le referma. Le rouvrit, le contempla silencieux. Le prit et le renversa, toutes les affaires de Sam tombèrent.

-Bordel Dean qu'est...

-Sammy, le coupa-t-il posément. Je t'ai bien élevé hein ?

Pour toute réponse l'autre haussa les sourcils complètement paumé pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, et dire que c'était lui le supposé intelligent et il ne comprenait rien aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'ai appris à écouter, à faire ce qu'on te demande, à faire attention au moindre de tes mouvements...

-Euh , oui ?

\- Alors dis moi, OÙ EST CE PUTAIN DE VERRE.

Oh.

Oh putain.

Oh bordel.

Oh merde.

Oh putain de bordel de merde, Sam se frappa le front avec la paume soupirant.

\- Ecoute Dean je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs et puis c'était pas important, c'était celui avec le docteur Tennant dessus, il est pas important lui hein ?

Castiel s'était doucement éclipsé à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que l'aîné s'étouffait face à la connerie de son nabot de frère. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui pouvait il avoir l'intelligence d'une huître plus fraîche ? Le QI d'une lampe de chevet, l'utilité d'une pierre de compagnie. Dean commença à faire une syncope et Castiel s'exclama.

-Sam je crois que tu as fait une erreur.

Oh vraiment merci Castiel pour cette constatation.

\- Sam , c'était "THE" VERRE APRÈS CELUI DE DOCTEUR COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA, JE COMPTE SI PEU C'EST ÇA ?

Derrière, Castiel qui s'était rapproché, prenait un air sévère en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, réprobateur, les lèvres pincées. Et Sam eut l'impression d'être un gamin face à deux parents déçu. Puis une idée surgit, finalement il savait encore réfléchir.

\- Tu auras une tarte !

C'était lâche et ça ne durerait que quelques heures, au mieux une journée, mais il préférerait battre en retraite plutôt que de se faire tuer au front.

Dean sembla être en plein duel intérieur et Castiel leva une main à l'arrière, levant deux doigts, Sam hocha la tête.

-Deux tartes.

L'ennemi céda et la trêve fut signée.

Sam fut ensuite mis au courant des avancées de l'enquête et il fut convenu qu'ils partiraient à la chasse un polymorphe le soir même.

Ils rentrèrent très tôt dans la soirée. La chasse s'était incroyablement bien passée, voire même trop. Pourtant Dean n'était pas content.

Oh non, il ne s'agissait plus du verre, la chose était désormais insignifiante face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, c'était pire. Bien pire, un affront, une promesse de guerre, le signe d'un nouvel Armageddon qui allait frapper les Winchester. La trêve était fini son frère le paierait, foi de Winchester. Parce que son frère avait rayé baby en rentrant du macdo.

Trop obnubilé par l'enquête il ne l'avait pas vu au premier trajet mais au moment du retour, à la lueur des réverbères se dessinait une magnifique rayure sur le long de la portière arrière gauche.

-Bordel Sammy je t'avais demandé d'en prendre soin !

-Mais je l'ai fait ! Je l'aurais forcément vu si j'avais rayé quoique ce soit !

-Bien sur tu voulais juste me faire payer pour t'avoir forcer à aller chercher le verre ! Tu l'as oublié ça ne te suffisait déjà pas !?

-qu... QUOI ?! Mais supposons deux secondes que j'ai réellement voulu me venger pour cette histoire de Macdo, je n'aurais PAS rayé ta voiture !

Et ça continua comme ça, sous le regard fatigué du BFF angélique de l'aîné. Et quand ils avaient failli en venir aux mains comme des enfants, Castiel les avait fait directement apparaître dans le motel, laissant Baby sur le lieu de chasse.

Le lendemain, les tensions n'étaient pas apaisées, aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner dans un diner. Dean fit en sorte d'énerver son cadet autant que possible dans la journée, il remplaça le sucre par le sel dans son café. Renversa accidentellement de l'eau sur l'ordi du géant (heureusement celui-ci était devenu indestructible grâce aux années de mauvais traitements de Dean). Toutes ses chaussettes gauches avaient disparues et il avait utilisé la dernière chemise de Sam en guise de serviette lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche.

Sam avait décidé de ne pas riposter, si il avait bien appris une chose c'était de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de son frère, surtout tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves de son innocence. Il était certain de n'avoir fait aucun mal à Baby. Ne lui restait qu'à le prouver, mais pour cela il avait besoin d'une piste.

En sortant du dîner, les deux s'étaient encore engueulé, trois disputes en l'espace de deux heures, woaw, ils commençaient à battre leur record.

Ils arrivèrent à leur chambre de motel et commencèrent à remballer leurs affaires puis Dean, dont le ton de voix montrait clairement qu'il était encore irrité, décréta.

\- Cas' et moi on part récupérer la voiture, occupe toi de la réception.

Et la porte claqua avant que Sam n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Dean était parti accompagné, non pardon, collé par Castiel, le cadet haussa un sourcil et soupira. Il finit de tout ranger et sorti de la chambre.

Le chasseur longea le pavillon et deux jeunes filles passèrent à côté en discutant.

\- Si je te jure !

\- Arrête Voldemort ?!

\- Oui, si je te le dis ! Il a débarqué au milieu du parc et à lancé un Avada Kedavra sur un vieil homme puis il a disparu.

-Au mon dieu quand je vais dire à ça à mo...

Elles s'éloignèrent et Sam qui c'était retourné à leur passage resta complètement indécis. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Ils venaient de tuer le polymorphe qu'ils pensaient coupable des meurtres. La créature de Frankenstein, le compte Dracula, Edward de Twilight et maintenant, Voldemort qui semblait parfaitement coller aux autres tueurs ne serait-ce à cause de leur provenance, tous des personna...

Mais qu'il avait été stupide, bien sûr ! Et lui qui pensait à une apparition fortuite ! La rayure sur l'Impala et leurs disputes qui en découlaient et ces monstres mais comment avait-il pu passer à côté ! Sam soupira, il se dirigea vers l'unique parc de la ville et vérifia toutes les infirmations. Voldemort avait bel et bien débarqué et nombre de vidéos voyaient déjà le jour sur YouTube. Puis il fit une rapide recherche pour valider un dernier point, et il avait vu juste, le Macdonald's de cette ville était le seul à proposer des verres à l'effigie de Docteur Sexy.

Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début, une telle série ne pouvait pas mériter ses propres verres.

Sans même penser à son frère, il se dirigea vers le fast food aussi rapidement que possible jurant qu'il allait l'enfermer dans le plus petit cercle d'huile sacrée possible. Gabriel allait vraiment devoir s'expliquer.

Le géant fit une entrée dramatique mais personne n'y prêta attention. Le chasseur voulu hurler son nom mais se retint, il préférait rester le plus discret possible, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu de raison valable de vouloir à tout prix trouver l'archange aux yeux des autres. Et puis crier préviendrait l'archange de sa venue, et il pourrait très bien fuir à ce moment précis - même s'il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigt pour disparaître, peu importe que Sam s'annonce ou non avant de le confronter.

Il commença à chercher un peu partout autour de lui mais ne vit aucun blondinet nain. Il tourna un peu sur lui même, cherchant l'employé mais rien. Plusieurs personnes étaient autour de lui et plusieurs semblaient arriver, on devait approcher de l'heure de pointe donc Gabriel devait être là s'il continuait son petit jeu de serveur. Il regarda vers les cuisines, une longue file d'attente devant lui bloquait la vue. Il bougea un peu pour voir entre une vielle dame avec un chihuahua dans un sac à main et un homme en trench-coat, mais rien. Sam soupira il allait faire demi tour pour en parler à son frère mais il se stoppa.

\- BORDEL MAIS ELLE EST OÙ ENCORE CAMILLE !

Camille, Camille, Camille, c'était bien cette fille avec qui Gabriel... était aux toilettes ? Donc si Camille manquait, Gabriel certainement aussi.

Sam alla en direction de la table du jour précédant, entre les cuisines et les toilettes, il aurait donc une vue parfait de là où il était. Les minutes passèrent, et Sam n'avait pas détourné le regard des cuisines une seule fois, la foule s'était agrandie aux bornes, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de faire des aller-retours aux toilettes, deux hommes venaient juste d'y rentrer pendant qu'une petit fille se faisait une armure en papier toilettes.

Le patron n'avait cesser de hurler le prénom de l'employée mais à aucun moment il n'avait prononcé le prénom de Gabriel. Le chasseur soupira et s'adossa contre sa chaise Gabriel était peut être parti hier finalement sauf que ça ne collait pas avec Voldemort. Il ricana. Voilà bien une phrase qu'il ne s'attendait pas à prononcer. Il allait se lever quand le patron passa devant lui en vociférant et il se stoppa net. Doucement l'homme s'approcha de la porte des toilettes, répétant les mêmes mouvements que la soirée d'hier. Sam se redressa, et prêta attention aux moindres mouvements du chef. Si Gabriel en sortait une nouvelle fois, il comptait bien le coincer.

Camille débarqua soudainement d'une des portes sur le côté du McDonald's, elle couru, complètement rouge, vers le patron.

-Sorry chef je suis en retard, je suis tombée en panne. Oui oui je sais que tu me pardonnes et oui je sais je suis la meilleure, je suis indispensable, donc c'est pas grave si je suis un chouille en retard, hein ?

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur une des joue du patron avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et disparue en courant vers le fond du restaurant.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Le patron semblait totalement perdu, il approcha doucement sa main vers la poignée des toilettes.

Le chasseur resta suspendu à ces moindres faits et gestes.

Un homme arriva vers Sam

\- Voilà votre commande monsieur.

Bizarre il n'avait rien comman...

Il encra ses yeux dans ceux brillants de l'archange qui souriait et le patron le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse échapper le moindre son.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et deux silhouettes basculèrent. Les deux personnes se retinrent de tomber de justesse et se redressèrent, gênées, complètement débraillées.

Gabriel s'assit à côté de Sam contemplant le spectacle et ricanant. Le chasseur avait ouvert grand les yeux et était bouche bée.

Castiel et Dean remettaient leurs habits alors que le patrons avait déjà disparu en houspillant, les joues un peu rouges et un léger sourire ornait leur bouches dû aux activités précédentes. Ils étaient très proches riant presque.

Puis ils relevèrent la tête.

Il y avait Sam.

Et Gabriel !?

Dean regardait Sam.

Sam regardait Dean.

 _Oh_.


End file.
